PashaBiceps
|} Jarosław "pasha" Jarząbkowski (ur. 11 kwietnia 1988 w Nasielsku) jest polskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Virtus.pro. Drużyny *2012-08-17 – 2013-10-08 - 35px|Polska ESC Gaming *2013-10-08 – 2013-12-18 - 35px|Polska Universal Soldiers *2013-12-18 – 2014-01-25 - 35px|Polska AGAiN *2014-01-25 – nadal - 35px|Polska Virtus.pro Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014' (2014) Historia 2010 *Pasha rozpoczął swoją karierę w 2010 roku w grze CS 1.6, gdzie dołączył do drużyny Frag eXecutors za LUq'a. 2013 *'8 października 2013' - Cały skład drużyny ESC Gaming dołączył do Universal Soldiers. *'18 grudnia 2013' - Po dwóch miesiącu skład rozstał się z organizacją Universal Soldiers i od tego czasu byli znani pod nazwą AGAiN. *Pasha zajął 19. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2014 *'25 stycznia 2014' - pasha razem z ekipą AGAiN dołączył do 30px|Rosja rosyjskiej organizacji o nazwie Virtus.pro. *'27 lutego 2014' - pasha razem ze składem Virtus.pro: 30px|Polska NEO, 30px|Polska TaZ, 30px|Polska Snax oraz 30px|Polska byali dostał się na turniej ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014. *'16 marca 2014' - pasha razem z ekipą Virtus.pro wygrał turniej ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014, pokonując drużynę 30px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas z wynikiem 2:0. *W 2014 roku urodziła się córka Pashy o imieniu Nela. *Pasha zajął 3. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2015 *'12 września 2015' - pasha razem z ekipą Virtus.pro wygrał turniej ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational, pokonując drużynę 30px|Dania Team SoloMid wynikiem 3:2. 2016 *'30 lipca 2016' - pasha razem z ekipą Virtus.pro wygrał turniej ELEAGUE Season 1, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Fnatic wynikiem 2:0. 2017 *'29 stycznia 2017' - pasha razem ze składem Virtus.pro zajął drugie miejsce w turnieju ELEAGUE Major 2017, przegrywając z drużyną 35px|Dania Astralis wynikiem 1:2. *'10 lipca 2017' - pasha razem z: 30px|Polska Snax'em, 30px|Polska NEO, 30px|Polska TaZ'em, 30px|Polska kubenem, 30px|Rosja Solo oraz 30px|Ukraina Paranoią zagrali mecz w piłkę nożną przeciwko drużynie 30px|Brazylia SK Gaming. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 5-4 na korzyść SK Gaming. Ciekawostki *Pasha udzielił wywiadu na antenie PolsatuJarosław "pasha" Jarząbkowski w Polsat News #Wywiad 16.03.2015 oraz TVNJarosław ,,Pasha,, Jarząbkowski wywiad w TVN 24. *Jego twitch to http://www.twitch.tv/pashabiceps. *Jego żona ma na imię Kinga, a jego córka Nela. *Pasha chciał iść w ślady swojego ojca studiując fizjoterapię. Najbardziej znana akcja Za najbardziej znaną akcję pashy można uznać "sneaky" akcję na mapie Mirage przeciwko drużynie 30px|Dania Copenhagen Wolves na turnieju SLTV StarSeries XII: 500px|Pasha 1v3 vs. Copenhagen Wolves Pasha 1v3 vs. Copenhagen Wolves Osiągnięcia '35px|Polska AGAiN' *Pierwsze miejsce Go4CS:GO Europe Cup 9 (2012) '35px|Polska ESC Gaming' *Drugie miejsce NorthCon eSport Arena 2012 (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce IEM Poland - Drugie kwalifikacje (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IV (2012) *Pierwsze miejsce Intel Extreme Masters: Katowice (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland 5 (2013) *5 miejsce ESEA Season 13 - Invite: Europa (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce EIZO QPAD eSport FEVER 1 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Spring 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Trzecie miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Moscow (2013) *1/16 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2013: Kwalifikacje (2013) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries V (2013) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 13 (2013) *Drugie miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Minsk (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 2 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013: Cup 4 (2013) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VI (2013) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2013 (2013) *5/8 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Summer 2013 (2013) *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013: Cup 4 (2013) '35px|Polska Universal Soldiers' *3/4 miejsce ESL Major Series One - Fall 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce TECHLABS Cup 2013 Finały (2013) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) '35px|Polska AGAiN' *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder StarSeries VIII (2013) *1/2 miejsce EMS One Katowice - Polskie kwalifikacje -Pierwsze mistrzostwo (2014) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 - Finały krajowe Polski (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 - Finały kwalifikacji online (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One Katowice 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 2 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IX - Round Robin (2014) *Drugie miejsce Copenhagen Games 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce E-sport-bets.com 3rd Anniversary Cup (2014) *Czwarte miejsce StarLadder StarSeries IX (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce FACEIT Spring League 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Europa (2014) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Summer 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro Series Poland Sezon 8 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *5/8 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series 1 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Game Show League Season 1 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2: Europejska liga (2014) *3/4 miejsce Hitbox Arena Championship 3 (2014) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Europa (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce Fragbite Masters Season 3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking King of Kings (2014) *Drugie miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 2 (2014) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Season 17: Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Acer A-Split Invitational (2014) *Czwarte miejsce IOS Pantamera (2015) *Drugie miejsce King of Majors (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 18 - Europa (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Katowice 2015 (2015) *5/6 miejsce CS:GO Championship Series Kick-off Season: Etap grupowy (2015) *Trzecie miejsce Gfinity Spring Masters I (2015) *5/6 miejsce StarLadder StarSeries XII (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Copenhagen Games 2015 (2015) *5/8 miejsce ESL Pro League I (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 18: Global Invite Division (2015) *Trzecie miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap pierwszy: Europejska liga (2015) *3/4 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap pierwszy: Finały (2015) *Drugie miejsce Gfinity Spring Masters 2 (2015) *Drugie miejsce E-sport-bet Celebration Show Match (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Europa (2015) *5/6 miejsce GFINITY Masters Summer 1 (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season I - Finały (2015) *Drugie miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 6 (2015) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Europejska liga (2015) *7/8 miejsce FACEIT League 2015 - Etap drugi: Finały (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 7: Profesjonalna dywizja (2015) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Trzecie miejsce Counter Pit League (2015) *3/4 miejsce Gfinity Champion of Champions (2015) '35px|Polska Polska' *1/8 miejsce TWC 2015: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Polska Virtus.pro' *Drugie miejsce PGL CS:GO Championship Series: Season 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Crown Counter-Strike Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Azubu Showmatch 1 (2015) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Season 8 - Finały profesjonalnej dywizji (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce BenQ All-Star Showmatch 7 (2015) *9 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Europa (2015) *5/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X San Jose (2015) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Winter 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce CS:GO Champions League Season 2 (2015) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Leipzig 2016 (2016) *9 miejsce FACEIT Pro League - Europa: Luty 2016 (2016) *5/6 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X World Championship (2016) *3/4 miejsce GAMEKIT Counter Pit League Season 2 - Finały (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *5/8 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2016 (2016) *12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Europa (2016) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Gfinity Pro-League Season 9 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 1 (2016) *8 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Relegacja Europy (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Adrenaline Open Cyber Cup - Showmatch (2016) *3/4 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europejska Dzika Karta (2016) *13/16 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Polskie kwalifikacje (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL One: New York 2016 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 - Europejskie finały (2016) *7 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Europa (2016) *Drugie miejsce EPICENTER 2016 (2016) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 2 - Europa (2016) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 2 (2016) *Trzecie miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2016 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ELEAGUE Major 2017 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Masters Las Vegas 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XI World Championship (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europejska promocja (2017) *12/14 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 3 (2017) *13 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europa (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESL Pro League Season 5 - Europejska relegacja (2017) *9 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 3 - Europa (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Adrenaline Cyber League 2017 (2017) *15/16 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2017 (2017) *3/4 miejsce PGL Major Kraków 2017 (2017) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2017 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESG Tour Mykonos 2017 (2017) *7/8 miejsce ESL One: New York 2017 (2017) *13/16 miejsce ELEAGUE CS:GO Premier 2017 (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europejska promocja (2017) *Drugie miejsce WESG 2017 - Polskie kwalifikacje (2017) *Drugie miejsce EPICENTER 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce StarLadder i-League Invitational 2 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESEA Season 26: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2017) *7 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 4 - Europa (2017) *15/16 miejsce ELEAGUE Major: Boston (2018) *12/14 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 4 (2018) *13/16 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XII - World Championship (2018) Posiadane trofea Trofeum czempiona Katowice 2014 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cologne 2014 Trofeum półfinalistów DreamHack 2014 Trofeum półfinalistów Katowice 2015 Trofeum półfinalistów Cologne 2015 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów Cluj-Napoca 2015 Trofeum ćwierćfinalistów MLG Columbus 2016 Trofeum półfinalistów Cologne 2016 Trofeum finalistów ELEAGUE Major 2017 Trofeum półfinalistów PGL Major Kraków 2017 Najważniejsze momenty *ESL One Cologne 2014: pasha vs. LDLC *ESL One Cologne 2015: pashaBiceps vs. fnatic *SLTV StarSeries IV: pasha vs Imaginary *Pasha 1v3 vs. Copenhagen Wolves *pasha BIG BICEPS (Best Moments) *Cph Games 2013 Qualifier: pasha vs CPLAY (Ace with P2000 + UMP45 + Knife) *ESWC 2014: pasha vs. dignitas *Counter Pit League: pashaBiceps vs. FlipSid3 *ESL One Katowice 2015: pasha vs. Cloud9 *EMS One Katowice European Finals: pasha vs. GreyFace *EMS One Katowice 2014: pasha vs NiP *SLTV StarSeries VIII : pasha vs. GamePub *IEM Katowice 2013: pasha vs myDGB (2 clutch rounds) *DreamHack Winter 2013 : pasha vs. Team Thorin *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 1 Finals: pashaBiceps vs. TSM *CEVO Professional Season 7 Finals: pashaBiceps vs. Natus Vincere *SL i-League Invitational #1: pashaBiceps vs. Dobry&Gaming *pashaBiceps vs. Gambit - DreamHack ZOWIE Open Bucharest 2016 *pashaBiceps vs. FaZe - ELEAGUE Season 2 *pashaBiceps vs. North - ELEAGUE Major 2017 *pashaBiceps vs. Immortals - PGL Major Krakow 2017 Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px PGL Major Kraków 2017 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major: Boston 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Polscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Lurkerzy Kategoria:Zwycięzcy majora